Prophecies and omens
Prophecies and Omens are dreams and signs given by StarClan to leaders, medicine cats and sometimes to other Clan members as well, to foretell the future and warn them about incoming events.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 124 Prophecies are usually seen at Moonstone or Moonpool by medicine cats during their sleep. Prophecies In the Super Edition Series Like Fire, You Will Blaze Through the Forest :Prophecy: "Like fire, you will blaze through the forest . . . but beware— even the most powerful of flames can be destroyed by water." :Sign: Burning Branch :Interpreter: Goosefeather :Meaning: 'Bluestar would become leader and bring peace to ThunderClan. Her power is shown greatly, just like fire blazing throughout a forest, like the prophecy foretells it. However, she dies on her last life by drowning in the gorge. ::'Reference: Bluestar's Prophecy Kin of Your Kin :Prophecy: "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." :Sign: Message from Skywatcher :Interpreter: Firestar :Meaning: This prophecy tells of the arrival of three cats more powerful than any before them, and that they are related to Firestar. They are later revealed to be Jayfeather and Lionblaze, Firestar's grandsons, and Dovewing, Firestar's great-grand-niece. But this prophecy happens before the birth of the three, so it takes a while for Firestar to figure out who the three are. ::References: Firestar's Quest Deeper Roots :Prophecy: '"Greenleaf will come, but it will bring even greater storms than these. SkyClan will need deeper roots if it is to survive." :'Sign: Message from StarClan :Interpreter: Leafstar :Meaning: 'That SkyClan needs to have more "connections" and needs to thrive if it is to survive the test of the time. ::'References: SkyClan's Destiny I Can Give You Everything :Prophecy: "I can give you everything you ever dreamed of, power over all your Clanmates, if you promise to be loyal to your Clan above all things. Do you make that promise?" :Sign: Message from Mapleshade :Interpreter: Crookedstar :Meaning: If Crookedstar didn't stay loyal to RiverClan above all things he would lose those things. ::References: Crookedstar's Promise In the Original Series Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan :Prophecy: "Fire alone can save our Clan." :Sign: Shooting star :Interpreter: Spottedleaf :Meaning: A cat with a flame-colored pelt (Firepaw) will save ThunderClan (from the treachery of Tigerclaw). Bluestar first thought it meant real ''fire, which destroyed the Clan's camp, making her lose faith in StarClan. ::'Reference:' ''Into the Wild Beware A Warrior You Cannot Trust :Prophecy: "A battle is coming, Fireheart. Beware a warrior you cannot trust." :Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Fireheart :Meaning: This was a warning for Fireheart to beware of Tigerclaw, but Fireheart thought it was Graystripe since they were having an argument at the time. He later finds out it's Tigerclaw when the deputy allows Leopardfur to fight Fireheart in the battle against RiverClan in defense of WindClan and doesn't attempt to help him. ::Reference: Fire and Ice StarClan is Calling :Prophecy: "StarClan is calling you... do not be afraid." :Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Fireheart :Meaning: Bluestar was going to choose Fireheart as deputy. At first, Fireheart misinterprets it, thinking he is going to die. ::Reference: Forest of Secrets Beware an Enemy Who Seems to Sleep :Prophecy: "Beware an enemy who seems to sleep." :Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Fireheart :Meaning: A warning for Fireheart that even though Tigerclaw has been exiled, he is still a major threat. Fireheart thinks that it refers to the sickness that the ShadowClan cats had and Darkstripe. Lion and Tiger :Prophecy: "Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest." :Sign: Firestar's leadership ceremony with a hill of bones oozing blood :Interpreter: 'Firestar :'Meaning: Tigerstar united RiverClan and ShadowClan to become TigerClan, and Firestar followed suit with WindClan and ThunderClan to become LionClan. The four Clans become two, and LionClan and TigerClan meet in battle. BloodClan is the final enemy, but in the end blood does not rule the forest, though the battle spills blood. ::Reference: The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Series Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky :Prophecy: "Darkness, Air, Water and Sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots. Nothing will be as it is now, nor as it has been before." :Sign: Dream :Interpreters: Brambleclaw, Feathertail, Crowpaw, Tawnypelt :Meaning: Four cats of each clan will travel to find new homes, shaking the Clans with their warning. ::Reference: Midnight The Silver Cat :Prophecy: A silver cat would come, and rid the Tribe of Rushing Water of the dangerous mountain cat Sharptooth. :Signs: Signs of nature; pattern of the moonlight, shadows cast by the stones, sound of raindrops :Interpreter: Stoneteller :Meaning: Feathertail, one of the journeying cats, drives a stalactite into Sharptooth’s body, sacrificing herself in the process. But at first, the Tribe of Rushing Water thought it was Stormfur. ::Reference: Moonrise Blood Will Spill Blood :Prophecy: "Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red." :Sign: Dreams of a lake stained with blood :Interpreter: Leafpool :Meaning: The blood-related half-brothers, Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw, will meet in battle and spill blood; Hawkfrost is killed and his blood turns the lake water red. ::Reference: Starlight In the Power of Three Series Kin of Your Kin :Prophecy: "There will be three, kin of your kin, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws." :Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Jaypaw :Meaning: Same as the "Kin of Your Kin" prophecy in Firestar's Quest ::Reference: Outcast In the Omen of the Stars Series Sharp-Eyed Jay and the Roaring Lion :Prophecy: '"After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing." :'Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Dovepaw :Meaning: 'After the powers of Lionblaze and Jayfeather saving the Clans, Dovepaw will bring peace to ThunderClan. ''(Not proven yet. Will be proven in later books.) ::'''Reference: The Fourth Apprentice Storm clouds on a Dark Breeze :Prophecy: '"Beware, Jay's Wing. Storm clouds are gathering on a dark breeze." :'Sign: 'A whisper from an ancient cat :'Interpreter: Jayfeather :Meaning: 'That Breezepelt is going to cause trouble and attack Jayfeather with help from a Dark Forest cat, later revealed to be Brokenstar. ::'Reference: ''The Fourth Apprentice'' Three Must Become Four :Prophecy: "The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four, to battle the darkness that lasts forever." :Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Jayfeather :Meaning: The Three must find the fourth to finally defeat the Dark Forest. ::Reference: Sign of the Moon In the Warriors App SkyClan's Hunting Grounds :Prophecy: Unknown :Sign: DreamRevealed in the Warrior's App :Interpreter: SkyClan Medicine Cat :Meaning: SkyClan will lose its hunting grounds and will be forced to leave the forest. ::Reference: Warriors App Omens In the Super Edition Series Flattened Fur :Omen: A bit of flattened fur on a piece of prey. :Interpreter: Goosefeather :Meaning: Thought to be a sign that WindClan is going to attack them, because it looked like the forest was flattened by wind. ::Reference: Bluestar's Prophecy Catmint in Fur :Omen: A piece of catmint found in the fur of the prey. :Interpreter: Goosefeather :Meaning: Thought to be a sign that to defeat WindClan, they must attack their medicine supply. ::Reference: Bluestar's Prophecy Clouds Moving Across the Sky :Omen: 'Clouds in the sky :'Interpreter: Goosefeather :Meaning: Bluekit and Snowkit's apprentice ceremony will come early. ::Reference: ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' Flood in the Gorge :Omen: Water drowning the cats in the gorge :Interpreter: 'Leafstar :'Meaning: Another reference that means greater storms are coming for SkyClan (vision in a dream) ::Reference: ''SkyClan's Destiny'' Crooked-Jawed Squirrel :Omen: A squirrel with a crooked jaw, caught by Crookedjaw :Interpreter: Hailstar :Meaning: Crookedjaw would become the new deputy of RiverClan. Later in the book, Mapleshade reveals that it was her who made the squirrel like that. ::Reference: ''Crookedstar's Promise'' In the Original Series Torn Collar :Omen: Rusty's collar is torn off in a fight with Longtail :Interpreter: Bluestar :Meaning: Rusty left his kittypet life behind, and StarClan has accepted him and he will be welcome to join the Clan as Firepaw. ::Reference: Into the Wild An Unnecessary Death :Omen: Red clouds :Interpreter: Barkface :Meaning: The day will bring an unnecessary death. Later, when Fireheart and Graystripe were returning to their home in ThunderClan, they were attacked by a RiverClan patrol, and in the confusion of the fight, Whiteclaw, a RiverClan warrior, fell to his death over the gorge when he attacked Graystripe. ::Reference: Fire and Ice StarClan's Anger :Omen: Clouds covering the full moon during a Gathering :Meaning: Gatherings are a time of peace, and if there is any violence, StarClan sends clouds to cover the moon signifying their displeasure. This occurs at several Gatherings after the cats start fighting or saying rude things about each other. ::Reference: ''Fire and Ice'', and several other books thereafter Fresh-Kill Turning into Crowfood :Omen: A magpie in the fresh-kill pile that was intended for Bluestar turns out to be crowfood :Interpreter: Cinderpelt :Meaning: Bluestar's leadership of ThunderClan will slowly rot away from the inside. ::Reference: Forest of Secrets Beam of Light From Star :Omen: A single star sending a frail beam of light, and Nightstar then drawing in a long, steady breath :Interpreter: Runningnose :Meaning: StarClan is with ShadowClan after all. A great new dawn awaits ShadowClan. In that star, StarClan had shown him their glorious future. ::Reference: Rising Storm In the New Prophecy Series Fire and Tiger :Omen: A vision of a giant tiger leaping from flames :Interpreter: Cinderpelt :Meaning: Brambleclaw (Tiger'star's son) and Squirrelpaw ('Fire'star's daughter) would find a new home for the Clans, and unite them for the journey. Cinderpelt first misinterprets it, thinking it meant that the two cats presented a danger to the Clan, or to each other. ::'Reference: Midnight Moth's Wing :Omen: A moth's wing found outside of the medicine cat's den :Interpreter: Mudfur :Meaning: Mothwing, the former rogue, was fit to become a medicine cat apprentice. It was later revealed that Hawkfrost left the moth's wing outside of Mudfur's den so he could use Mothwing's medicine cat status to help him gain power. This made Mothwing stop believing in StarClan, but was still a good medicine cat. ::Reference: Midnight Death and Danger :Omen: Sharp claws and teeth are glimpsed along with a voice whispering that death and danger are coming. :Interpreter: Littlecloud, Cinderpelt, and Barkface :Meaning: Badgers were going to attack the Clans, starting with ThunderClan, and many cats were going to die. ::Reference: Twilight Three Stars :Omen: A vision seen by Leafpool of three stars shining brighter than the others in the sky :Interpreter: Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and Lionheart :Meaning: The three stars represented three cats Leafpool had yet to meet (most likely her coming kits) who would shape her destiny when she did meet them. ::Reference: Sunset Starry Pawprints :Omen: A vision of two sets of pawprints merging into a single path :Interpreter: Leafpool :Meaning: Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's destiny can not be ceased by any cat. ::Reference: Sunset Brambles with Claws :Omen: A vision of the ThunderClan camp surrounded by high walls of bramble, with claws instead of thorns :Interpreter: Leafpool :Meaning: 'The brambles surrounding the ThunderClan camp represent Brambleclaw, and that he would keep his Clan safe, meaning he was the rightful deputy for ThunderClan. ::'Reference: Sunset Two Stones : Omen: Two pebbles that looked different from the other pebbles was carried away by the stream : Interpreter: Mothwing : Meaning: Two things in RiverClan don't fit, and they need to be "swept away" like the dream Mothwing had. This omen is false, as it was later revealed that Hawkfrost forced Mothwing to make up that dream so RiverClan could get rid of Stormfur and Brook. ::: Reference: ''Sunset'' Butterfly's Wing : Omen: A butterfly's wing getting torn off : Interpreter: Leafpool : Meaning: Hawkfrost had torn off a moth's wing and put it outside the medicine cat's den so that his sister, Mothwing, could be the new medicine cat ::: Reference: Sunset In the Power of Three Series Eclipse :Omen: A total solar eclipse takes place :Meaning: It was thought by many cats to be an omen that they were doing something wrong or that they didn't belong by the lake. Sol predicted that it would happen but StarClan gave no warning of it, which makes many of the Clan cats afraid and uncertain of the future. :: Reference: Eclipse In the Omen of the Stars Series A Fox Defeated :Omen: Lionblaze defeating a fox alone without getting injured. :Interpreter: Yellowfang :Meaning: ThunderClan must stand alone against the Dark Forest. ::Reference: Night Whispers Engulfed in Water :Omen: Flametail drowning into freezing black water not being able to breathe. :Interpreter: Flametail :Meaning: Flametail's death would relate to drowning in the lake. ::Reference: Night Whispers '' In the Field Guides Series The Owl : '''Omen:' An owl swoops down into ShadowClan's camp, and takes a mouse instead of Driftkit. : Interpreter: Lilystar : Meaning: Prey is only to be eaten, not be played with. Give thanks to StarClan for it. :: Reference: ''Code of the Clans'' Fallen Branch : Omen: '''A branch falls on top of ThunderClan and ShadowClan during a Gathering. : '''Interpreter: Whitestar : Meaning: You may not hunt or tresspass on another Clan's territory. :: Reference: ''Code of the Clans'' Battle Blood : Omen: ''' A vision of blood drenched on Mossheart, making it hard for her to breathe : '''Interpreter: Mossheart : Meaning: A honorable warrior does not need to kill to win. :: Reference: Code of the Clans References and Citations Category:Reference